


Swing

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki watches after his teammate even if she doesn't always know it, but maybe now he doesn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenumbraChey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PenumbraChey).



Ibiki stood on the edge of the building, his shadow lost in the space between the roof of the academy and the ground three stories below. The object of his current focus not even aware of his presence.

He looked in on Suzume at the academy in passing sometimes, though he rarely actually visited her. It was important to him to make sure she and Tonbo were both happy, but Ibiki wasn't overly social. He knew he should spend more time with them, but his work kept him busy. Besides, his old genin teammates were well adjusted, unlike him, and he didn't need to worry overmuch. At least not usually.

Suzume sat on the wood plank swing that had been strung from the largest bough of the ancient oak in the academy's courtyard years ago. She had her fingers loosely curled around the ropes and rocked back and forth on her heels, but made no attempt to actually swing. The dark curls of her hair bounced with the motion and the round lenses of her glasses glinted in the early afternoon sunlight.

This wasn't the first time he'd found her like this. The seclusion was out of character for her. His old genin teammate was a very friendly and social person. Ibiki didn't care for the change in her.

The first time she had sat there for the entirety of her lunch before heading back inside. Ibiki had seen Ebisu standing at the edge of the yard that same day, but the shinobi had made no move to approach her. He _had_ , however, caught Ibiki's attention.

It had been a coincidence that he'd even been there to see the unusual behavior, however, the second time had been deliberate. Unlike with his previous visit, he took great care not to be noticed. 

Suzume's gaze was focused on the dusty ground under her sandals, her thoughts turned so far inward, he doubted she would have noticed him even if he'd been standing naked in front of her. He considered tossing a kunai at her, just to keep her sharp, but movement in his peripheral vision forestalled the near-instinctive motion.

A thin shadow slipped along the edge of the building, bandanna-covered head turning this way and that, like it was mounted on a gimbal. Dark glasses covered nervous, darting eyes.

Ibiki crouched, minimizing his shadow, and suppressed his chakra down until it barely tingled under his skin.

Ebisu slipped out of the shadows, still nervously watching everything, and padded up behind the swing where Suzume sat, utterly descended into her own thoughts and unaware.

Ibiki reached for his weapons and swiftly calculated whether he could reach the shinobi before he reached Suzume.

Ebisu heaved a sigh, visible even from where Ibiki crouched poised, and his shoulders straightened. He strode the rest of the way across the yard, making no further attempt to hide his movements.

Smiling now, Ebisu stopped behind Suzume and gave her a gentle push, setting the swing into motion.

Suzume turned her head, a welcoming smile making her pretty features into something infinitely more beautiful. She laughed, the sweet tinkle of her laughter reaching the roof where Ibiki stood.

Ebisu deposited a neatly-wrapped bento into her lap, his usually dour face stretching into a smile the mirror of hers.  He offered a hand.

Grinning, she gathered up the bento and accepted his hand.

Satisfied, Ibiki melted into the shadows. It appeared that Suzume had someone else to look after her now.


End file.
